<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whole New World by Icylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966753">A Whole New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning'>Icylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amusement Parks, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Bullying, Cookies, Cute Peter Parker, Dentists, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Orphan Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rescue, Spiders, Thunder and Lightning, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Toothache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For last six months Tony and Pepper were looking for a child to adopt but luck wasn't on their side. Until one day, Tony receives a letter from five year old Peter Parker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Irondad Creators Awards 2021 - Nominations, Irondad and Spiderson, Irondad and his Iron kids, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!!! Kinda stuck with my other stories so thought why not write something fresh. Hope you guys like this two chapter fic. </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"FRIDAY how is Pepper?"</p><p>FRIDAY : Mrs Potts is in her bedroom and seems upset. Should I play her favorite songs?</p><p>Tony smiled sadly. In times like this the man was so glad he created FRIDAY, even though he knew it would do no good to cheer his wife's mood. It had been six months since they were trying to adopt a child but nothing was working in their luck. The couple had tried many adoption agencies and were listed among first ten priorities but even a millionaire like him had to wait like nornal people until they found a child well suited to inherit Stark Industries. Ofcourse they didn't approve the reason because all the couple wanted was a child, someone who called them Mom and Dad. Like always, today also Tony received a rejection letter from yet another adoption agency, crushing the two adults hearts in matter of seconds. Pepper said she needed some time alone and went straight towards their bedroom. The man sighed leaning his head back on the couch "Yes FRIDAY play her favorite songs and Thank you"</p><p>FRIDAY : You're welcome Boss</p><p>TWO DAYS LATER</p><p>Pepper was gone for grocery shopping when Tony picked the pile of envelopes and took a seat in his office. Another rejection and he slammed the envelopes on the table letting out a frustrated groan. Maybe it would be better if they just went directly to a adoption centre and pick a child. Just when he was about to get up, his eyes fell on a small pink envelope that was glued with his other business related envelope. With a small frown, Tony took the paper and pulled the two envelopes apart "Huh.. this is weird" he commented on seeing there was no name on front or back. The envelope itself looked old and torn from it's sides. Out of pure curiosity, he opened the envelope and found a small piece of single paper which was also halfway torn irregularly. What Tony read was going to shook his entire world</p><p>
  <em>"Dear SantaclOs </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do Not liKe pinK color but Mr GARat gave me pink envilop. My favRed color is BluE</em>
</p><p>A small smile graced on Tony's face. This letter was obliviously written to Santa claus and by spelling mistakes, he could easily guess the child couldn't be more than five or six. He leaned back reading further</p><p>
  <em>I noW CHrismas is in 2 Month and sory to DiStub you Mr Santaclos but I Want somthiN from yOu</em>
</p><p>Tony thought the kid was probably going to ask for gifts, video games or chocolates</p><p>
  <em>I gOt 2 slice of BrEads thos mornIn but my tuMMy is not ful. If it is poSibel pliisZ ask Mr GaRat to giVe me 4 moRe bread. I will be a good boy and do what Mr Garat says. I haVe also cleaNEd the hall aNd wash clOths. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter Parker </em>
</p><p>Tony's eyes widened a bit. Out of all the good gifts, the kid was asking for food? His eyes followed down at the end of the page and saw two heart shapes were drawn and one more line was added</p><p>
  <em>CouLd yOu pliiSZ tell my MomMy and DaDdy that I love theM and miSS theM. </em>
</p><p>Tony stared at the letter for long time. He didn't know why but his hands were shaking. This little boy, Peter seemed so innocent. Who was this boy and was he asking for food and that too to a Santa claus. He looked up in the air "FRIDAY could you look up at a name for me please. It's Peter Parker" </p><p>FRIDAY : Searching for Peter Parker </p><p>Few seconds later </p><p>FRIDAY : Peter Parker is a five year old boy who lived in an orphanage before he was adopted by Mr and Mrs George Garrett six months back. </p><p>Tony nodded "Okay.. can you pull up a file on this Garrett guy?</p><p>FRIDAY  : I've already done Boss. Mr Garrett works in a garage and has been arrested twice for his ill behaviour towards his co-workers. Mrs Garrett owns a parlor which is quite far from their home.</p><p>Tony let the information set in his mind. Something was wrong. He could sense there was more to the story "Do you have anything else on Peter?" </p><p>FRIDAY  : I'm afraid not Boss</p><p>"He must be going to a school. Can you track his school name?"</p><p>FRIDAY  : Peter Parker's name is not listed in any New York schools </p><p>Tony frowned "What? Why?" </p><p>FRIDAY : I don't know Boss</p><p>Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes "Ofcourse you don't know" he rubbed his forehead. He just couldn't ignore the letter. It was like this kid was reaching out to him. Even if it was pure coincidence that out of New York people, the letter was stuck to his post, he just wanted to make sure this kid... Peter was okay. </p><p>FRIDAY  : Boss I do have a picture of Peter Parker. Would you like to see? </p><p>Tony nodded vigorously "Yes FRIDAY" </p><p>The screen showing Peter's face popped infront of Tony and something flipped in Tony's heart. The boy had brown curls that covered half of his forehead, eyes shone with purity and held a smile that went right through his core. Even though he looked little pale, there was so much innocence leaking from his face.</p><p>Tony stared at Peter's face for another minute before his heart made a decision "FRIDAY send me a location to Peter's house" </p><p>FRIDAY  : Okay Boss</p><p>"Tony" </p><p>Tony swirled around to see Pepper standing at the door holding a big brown bag "What's going on? Who is this kid?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!! Okay so I'm planning to make this a multi chapter story because I've so many ideas in my tiny brain that is urging me to write more. Just didn't feel right to finish this in two chapters. Hope that's okay. </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's going on? Who is this kid?" </p>
<p>"Umm...he is Peter.. Peter Parker" Tony pointed at the screen with a small smile and Pepper's eyes shone with hope and happiness "Did the adoption agency call? Is this the child we are adopting?"</p>
<p>"Pepper.." </p>
<p>"Oh my God he's so cute Tony, just look at him" shiny layer of tears welled up in Pepper's eyes "When are we getting him? Today? Can we go now?" </p>
<p>"Pepper honey please stop" Tony pulled the brown bag out of his wife's hands and placed it on the nearby chair. He cupped her cheeks brushing off the happy tears "It's not what you think it is sweetheart" </p>
<p>And just like that Pepper's face fell breaking Tony's heart "What do you mean?" she asked, slightly puzzled</p>
<p>"He's five years old and lives in this city. He was adopted by this couple, father's name George Garrett and mother's Theresa. She owns a parlour while George works in a garage. The man is been arrested twice and the woman is known for her anger issues"</p>
<p>Pepper raised her perfectly sculptured eyebrows with confusion written all over her face "That's a lot of personal information on the boy. If we are not adopting him, why do you know so much about him?" </p>
<p>Tony huffed out a breath. He didn't know how to explain the sudden attachment to the boy. Infact he himself was bit confused at the felings that were building in his heart "No I don't know him.... I think I do... after all I'm his Santa claus... it's weird actually...do you think that's weird... am I acting weird... what I'm trying to..." </p>
<p>"Tony" </p>
<p>"Yeah" </p>
<p>"You're rambling"</p>
<p>"Oh.. Sorry" </p>
<p>Pepper smiled softly looking at the boy and then at her husband again "You might wanna start from beginning?" </p>
<p>Tony nodded taking a deep breath "Yeah so I got this letter,  not directed to me but.. wait I'll show you" he went to pick the pink envelope and showed it to Pepper "This was glued with one my business letter. Read it and you'll understand what I'm trying to say" </p>
<p>Pepper read the letter and then stared at Tony for few seconds with shocked expression "Tony this is... I don't know what to say" </p>
<p>"My exact thought. Peter doesn't even go to school. What kind of parents won't send a child to school. I think they...I feel like his parents are not treating him well" </p>
<p>Pepper pressed her lips in thin curve, thinking deeply "Maybe we are overthinking Tony. We don't even know the whole truth" </p>
<p>Tony shook his head "The letter itself screams the real story. They aren't even feeding him properly and Theresa's parlour is far away from their house so I'm guessing she doesn't show up until evening. And Peter asked for food Pepper...food. They are probably starving the poor kid" </p>
<p>Pepper could see anger seeping through Tony's voice. To be 
honest even she was worried for Peter. What if he was right and those people were actually mistreating the boy. She glanced at the screen and her heart ached for the child "You're right. Maybe you getting this letter could be God's way to help Peter. We should go and check on him" </p>
<p>Tony smiled broadly and kissed Pepper "Couldn't agree with you more" </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>"Mr Garrett I'm sorry!" Peter screamed as George fisted a big chunk of his hair and twisted it causing more pain "You ruined my shirt by mixing it with bleach!? You can't even do one job right!" </p>
<p>Tears rained down Peter's small delicate face, body shaking uncontrollably. His voice cracked as he spoke in between hiccups "I ..I don't.. know.. ho..how to wash cl..clothes. I'm s..s..sorry" </p>
<p>A backhand to his face was the reply Peter got from the older man. The boy went down with a cry and curled up in a small ball. Theresa puffed a cigarette, blowing smoke in circles "I told you he's no good bastard. We should have brought someone older. It's been six months still he hasn't even learned how to wash clothes"</p>
<p>George glared at Peter "You're right. I thought it would be good to have someone behind to look after the house but this pesky little boy just keeps messing up things" </p>
<p>Peter's hand was still on his now burning cheek when he saw George walking towards him and he crawled backwards in fear "I'm sorry....please don't hurt me" </p>
<p>George grabbed Peter's collar and throttled him "One more mistake and I'll throw you back in the streets. You hear me!?"</p>
<p>Peter nodded </p>
<p>"Yes or No!?" </p>
<p>"Yes" </p>
<p>"Yes Mr Garrett" George emphasized in strict voice and Peter trembled even more "Ye..Yes Mr Garrett" </p>
<p>Theresa made a frustrated sound "C'mon babe. Let's eat dinner. I'm starving. Peter set the table..." she then leaned to bore her hard eyes into Peter's scared ones "...without breaking any plates. Got it?" </p>
<p>Peter nodded and George pushed him towards the kitchen. The boy stumbled wiping off his tears with his long sleeves as he picked the plates from the platform when the woman spoke again "Let it be boy. Georgie let's go out and have something special. The brat has set my mood off" </p>
<p>George nodded "Good idea my love but what about him?" he asked directing to Peter who was looking at them with hopeful eyes, expecting to take him along. He was also very hungry</p>
<p>Theresa shrugged "There's some leftovers from last night. He can have that" she scowled at the boy "But only one piece. Am I clear?" </p>
<p>Peter nodded</p>
<p>"And don't you dare forget to take out the trash" George warned and Peter again nodded vigorously. He watched the couple leave and fresh tears rolled down his face. The boy then pulled the fridge open and took a cold piece of leftover loaf. He sat down on the floor and ate, wiping his tears at every bite "I miss you Mommy" </p>
<p>OUTSIDE </p>
<p>"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean it's quite late already. Maybe we can come back tomorrow morning" Pepper looked at the house as she and Tony were seated in their car that was parked couple of feet away. Tony's hand tightened around the wheels "I don't know Pepper. There's something about the boy. I don't know why but I feel like he needs our help" </p>
<p>"If Peter is in trouble, we will help him Tony. All I'm saying we should wait till.." </p>
<p>Suddenly Tony pointed a finger at the house "Look it's Peter!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Thank you sooooo much for reading this story. On with next chapter. </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy  :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was listening to what Pepper was saying but his eyes were glued on Peter's house. His heart wanted to run across the road, get inside the house just to make sure the boy was okay. But then the logical side, his genius brain, was holding his legs down with heavy chains because who would just barge into someone's home and check on a boy who technically was a stranger</p>
<p>Tony's heart sped up when the door slowly creaked open and he saw Peter dragging a big black bag, garbage bag, out of the house and his eyes went wide "Look it's Peter!" </p>
<p>Pepper paused turning her head around, squinting her eyes through the darkness since the neighborhood wasn't exactly the best in New York. Out of five, only two streetlights were working and there was a peculiar smell in the air which was making her stomach upset "Yeah it's him. What is he doing Tony?"</p>
<p>"Taking out the trash. I can't believe this!" Tony didn't even wait for another second and jumped from the car. Pepper tried to stop her husband but ended up following him "Tony wait for me"</p>
<p>Tony jogged towards Peter, startling him with his huge presence "Whoa kid. That looks kinda heavy. Why are you taking the trash out?" </p>
<p>Peter looked up from his mop of brown hair and Tony knew there were eyes somewhere. The kid looked so adorable and he felt an urge to push the brown curls away so he could see his innocent eyes. Peter licked his dry lips staring at Tony with wide eyes, shaking lightly with fear. Tony frowned when he saw a bruise on the boy's cheek. It looked fresh which made his blood boil but he forced himself to remain calm </p>
<p>"Hey it's okay. I mean no harm. Umm... can I take that from you?" Tony gestured towards the trash and saw Peter clutch the bag tighter in his small hands as if it was his favorite toy and shook his head "Daddy said never talk to strangers"</p>
<p>Tony smiled "Your Daddy is right. But..." he held his finger out "I'm not a stranger. You know why?" </p>
<p>Peter stared as Tony pulled the pink envelope and he gasped "My letter!" </p>
<p>"Yes yes it's your letter and you wrote it to me"</p>
<p>Peter's small brows narrowed in confusion as his eyes roamed up and down on Tony "You don't look like Santa claus" </p>
<p>"Oh I'm not Santa claus but ah.. umm.. " </p>
<p>"Did Santa claus send you here?" Peter's eyes beamed with hope "Did you tell Mr Garrett to give me extra food?" </p>
<p>Tony mentally cursed himself for not bringing something for Peter to eat "Actually..."</p>
<p>Pepper reached near Tony panting slightly "Tony what are you doing? We shouldn't talk to him without his parent's permission" </p>
<p>"It's not like I'm kidnapping him Pepper. I just want to help. The bag is double his size. Poor kid can't even hold it's weight but he won't let me help" Tony said and Pepper sighed. She knelt down and smiled softly at Peter "Hi my name is Pepper and he is Tony" </p>
<p>Peter looked back and forth between the two adults, not understanding what they wanted from him</p>
<p>"Did you know helping is good?" </p>
<p>Peter nodded. He knew that. He always helped Mommy in picking up the toys in his living room and gave Daddy his newspaper every morning. </p>
<p>"Very good. You see Tony over here wants to help you with the big bag. He'll put the bag in the dustbin for you. Does that sound okay?" </p>
<p>Peter looked like he was thinking deeply which made Tony grin. The kid was obviously smart, not trusting strangers easily even if it was just a bag of trash </p>
<p>"Will he put it inside the dustbin properly because Mr Garrett will be mad if the bag is outside" Peter said in serious tone and Pepper glanced at Tony who had his jaw clenched "Yes he will. We can see it from here" </p>
<p>"Okay. Thank you" Peter extended his hands and Tony easily picked the bag and dumped it in the dustbin "Peter can we meet your parents?" </p>
<p>Peter lowered his eyes, fingers stretching his shirt "They went up in the blue sky. My favorite color is blue" </p>
<p>An ache thudded through Tony's heart as he forced a smile "Can we.. talk to the people you live with?" </p>
<p>"They are gone for dinner" </p>
<p>Pepper frowned getting up "How can they leave such a small boy behind?" </p>
<p>"I told you..." Tony started but a yell made him freeze</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! Who are you guys? What do you want?" George fumed towards Tony, beside him stood Theresa looking equally mad. To Tony it looked like, they had a swim in alcohol. The woman walked towards Peter and grabbed his arm digging her long nails "Whom are you  talking to and why the hell are you still out?" </p>
<p>Peter's face buckled, tears falling thickly to his cherubic lips and he gasped in pain. Tony saw red "Stop it! You're hurting him" </p>
<p>"Who the fuck are you two?" George asked again and Tony glared at the man "I'm Tony Stark and this is my wife Pepper Stark" </p>
<p>"So? What do you want?"</p>
<p>Tony clenched his jaw. Before he could reply, Theresa started throttling Peter "Did you call them here? Are you stealing things from us and giving it to them?"</p>
<p>Tears streamed down from Peter's eyes and he shook his head "I'm sorry" </p>
<p>Pepper eyes were wide in disbelief. How can anyone have a heart to treat a child so roughly "What nonsense are you talking. We didn't come steal anything from you. Let him go"</p>
<p>Theresa scowled at the two "It's none of your God damn business. We own this brat so we can do whatever we want" </p>
<p>Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Own a child?</p>
<p>"If I ever see you here again, I'll call the cops and get you arrested. Now get out!" George spat in anger. Tony was about to reply but Pepper caught his arm "Tony let's go" </p>
<p>"Pepper we can't..." </p>
<p>Pepper leaned in to whisper "This is not the right way to do it. We need to go. Now" her tone was dead serious which made Tony reluctantly change his decision "Okay we're leaving"</p>
<p>"What are you looking at? Get inside now!" Theresa's 
hand went to Peter's ears and gave a hard twist. The boy whimpered and took one last glance at Tony and Pepper with his tearful eyes before he was harshly pushed back inside. George glared at Tony "Go away. The show's over" he went inside and banged the door close</p>
<p>Tony tightened his grip on the wheels as he thought about what happened few minutes back. He couldn't get Peter's terrified face out of his mind. He was right. Those couple were abusing the child. Anger boiled in his veins and he inhaled deeply. He briefly looked at his wife who seemed to be in deep thought "You know I'm not going to back down right. We have to do something. I'll use every power... every contact in this city that is going to get Peter out of that hell hole. I'm going to..." </p>
<p>"Use it" </p>
<p>Tony paused to look at Pepper who's eyes shone with something he had never seen before "I don't care how or what you do Tony. Help Peter in anyway possible. Show them what a real Stark can do"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! A bucket full of THANKS for reading this story. On with next chapter.</p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as George locked the door, Theresa roughly turned Peter around looked at him with cold eyes that were filled with hatred "Tell me the truth boy. Who were they and what did they want?"</p>
<p>Tears trailed down Peter's pale face, short gasps mixing with his trembling small form but it still didn't melt the cold hearted woman standing infront of him. His Daddy always taught him not to lie so he didn't "Santa...Santa claus send him" </p>
<p>Theresa frowned "Who?" </p>
<p>"Santa claus" repeated Peter and took a step back when the woman shouted, cruel grin stretching across her face </p>
<p>"What rubbish! There's no such thing as Santa claus" </p>
<p>Peter shook his head "No there is Mrs Garrett. Santa claus send this nice man. He helped me put the trash in the dustbin" </p>
<p>George crossed the distance and grabbed Peter's arm "Listen to me carefully you pathetic thing because I won't repeat it. Never...I mean never see or meet that man again. Got it?" the man yelled spittle flying out of his mouth</p>
<p>Peter cried harder feeling extremely frightened of the man. George gave a frustrated grunt and threw him to his side. The boy screamed when his back collided with the side table. The man shook his head "What a weak brat. Can't even take a small hit" </p>
<p>"C'mon babe. Let's not waste our time on him. I've two early appointments at parlour. I need to sleep"</p>
<p>George glared one last time at Peter before he left with his wife. Peter curled into small ball. His back was hurting very much but there was no one to help him. Eventually the boy cried himself to sleep. </p>
<p>NEXT MORNING</p>
<p>Tony got out of his car with and straightened his clothes, glaring at the house that was owned by couple of people who were a black spot in the name of humanity. Beside him stood equally determined Pepper, watching as two police cars surrounded the area. There was a third car which belonged to children's social worker, a woman and two men getting out with papers in hand. One of the cop knocked on the door and scrunched his face when a smelly and disheveled George opened the door</p>
<p>"It's him" said Tony from behind and George frowned "What are you doing here? I told you to never come back!"</p>
<p>Pepper titled her head, wanting to get a glimpse of Peter but the house was too dark as the curtains were still drawn together </p>
<p>"Mr Stark has filed a complaint against you Mr Garrett" said the cop motioning at Tony</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"According to him, you're abusing your adopted son.. Peter Parker" </p>
<p>George panicked for few seconds before he screwed his face "That's bullshit. We love Peter" </p>
<p>Tony scoffed "He's lying. I showed you the letter Peter wrote to me" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honey what's going on?" came Theresa's sleepy voice and Pepper felt a urge to punch her nose "Where's Peter?" </p>
<p>George turned to face his wife "Don't worry babe. There is a small misunderstanding. They think we are abusing the boy. Can you believe this?" he laughed nervously </p>
<p>Theresa's eyes widened as she glanced at the cops "That's a lie ofcourse. We don't hit Peter. He's our son" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Call him. I'm sure he'll tell you the truth" said Tony </p>
<p>"No! You cannot meet him. He's sleeping" </p>
<p>"Sir please move aside" the cop spoke in serious tone </p>
<p>"I'm telling you Peter is sleeping. You cannot disturb him"</p>
<p>The cops forcefully entered inside the house followed by the worried couple ignoring George or Theresa's protests. The cops searched the whole house until they found Peter huddled in a corner of the kitchen cabinet, shivering with his eyes close</p>
<p>Tony's heart skipped a beat, wanting so badly to erase the sight he was witnessing infront of him </p>
<p>"Oh my God" Pepper pushed the cops aside and knelt down next to Peter. She gasped when her hand touched the boy's arm and then felt his small cheeks "Tony he's burning with fever" </p>
<p>"We.. we can explain..." stammered Theresa earning a growl from Tony</p>
<p>Peter whined in sleep. He didnt respond to Pepper's calls who was now pulling him into her arms "Peter... hey can you hear me?" the boy moaned loudly when her hand touched his back and she went to lift the thin Tshirt </p>
<p>"No.." a broken whisper left Pepper's lips on seeing a big bruise on Peter's back that was now starting to turn blueish green in color</p>
<p>Anger radiated from Tony's eyes as he grabbed George's collar "You hurt him!?" </p>
<p>"The boy fell! I swear... he's clumsy all the time" </p>
<p>Tony shook his head in disgust and threw the man towards the cops "Arrest him and his wife" he looked at the pair with furious eyes "I'll personally make sure you two never see a daylight ever in your life again" </p>
<p>The cops arrested the couple who were still trying to make excuses. Pepper carried Peter in her arms cradling his head on her shoulder "We need to get him to hospital" </p>
<p>Tony nodded looking at the social workers "Can we take him. I'll meet you there at the hospital" </p>
<p>"Sure. Go ahead. It seems we have work to do. From now on Peter will no longer live with Garretts" </p>
<p>Tony and Pepper shared a look, both silently asking each other one question 'What will happen to Peter now'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter to this story. Thanks for reading guys. You all are simply awesome.</p><p>Sorry for mistakes </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hands held each other tightly as if silently providing comfort to one another. Tony Stark, the millionaire, the genius, the man who literally owned the city had never done this before. Right now, if he was in his office, he would be signing yet another multi million project and enjoying champagne with his colleagues. But that was not the case. Here he was, sitting in a small white bench of a hospital corridor, holding his wife's hands as they anxiously waited for any news on Peter who was being treated after they rescued him from the Garretts. </p><p>Pepper had a dead grip on her husband's hands, eyes fixed on the door wishing it would open soon so she could see the boy again. The woman had no idea how within twenty four hours of time, Peter had become so important to their lives. She wanted to protect him from all hurt in the world and give the happiness child deserves. She prayed the injury on Peter's back wasn't serious and soon they would be able to bring him to their house. Pepper's eyes widened at her own thought. Before she could ponder further Tony's voice interrupted her</p><p>"The social worker woman said Peter's parents died this year.. nine months back" </p><p>Pepper turned to face Tony, affection pouring out from her eyes "Poor boy. Maybe that's why he remembers everything about them" </p><p>Tony nodded "He's a smart kid" he swallowed a heavy lump before taking a deep breath "Honey I was thinking... what if we.." </p><p>The door to Peter's room opened and the couple jumped from the bench, immediately surrounding the doctor "How is Peter?" </p><p>"The child is doing better Mr Stark" </p><p>Tony and Pepper both smiled in relief "Oh Thank God" </p><p>"The boy had a pretty nasty bruise on his back. I think he was pushed and was left untreated which caused the fever" the doctor explained further </p><p>Tony's hands clenched in anger. Those people were going to pay for hurting Peter. He felt Pepper's body tense and wrapped an arm around her as they listened to the doctor </p><p>"Peter is suffering from malnutrition and minor dehydration. There were small bruises on his chest and leg but they are half way healed" </p><p>Pepper's hands flew to her mouth in disbelief, eyes glistening with hot tears while Tony looked like he was ready to beat the hell out of Garrett</p><p>Seeing the worried looks the doctor gave a small assuring smile "He's doing well now. I've started the fluids and given fever reducers. It will take time but with proper rest and care, he will be fine" </p><p>Tony nodded "Can we see him?" </p><p>"Sure. He's sleeping right now but can wake up any time soon" </p><p>Tony entered the room followed by Pepper who gasped at the sight. Peter laid on his stomach, brown curls falling down covering his closed eyes. His back exposed where she could see the big dark purple bruise. It was shinning so she guessed the doctor had applied an ointment. An IV was hooked on one of his hand and she winced in sympathy. That pointy needle surely must be hurting the child</p><p>Pepper and Tony took each side of the bed. His heart ached for the boy as he took his free hand in his and smiled. The small hand was perfect, baby soft and smooth, like an infant. He rubbed a thumb on the skin "He looks so small" </p><p>Pepper nodded running a hand on Peter's hair, pushing back the curls but they fell again earning a quite chuckle from her "Tony I need to talk to you about Pe.." </p><p>The door opened and in walked the social worker holding a file in her hand. She pushed her specks up and got straight into business "Hello Mr Stark. I've talked to the doctor treating Peter Parker and he says the child will recover soon" </p><p>Tony nodded waiting for her to continue </p><p>"As you may know the Garretts no longer have custody of Peter Parker and since you both were involved in this matter, it was my duty to inform you that Peter will be going back to orphanage"</p><p>What nonsense, was the first thought that came into Tony's mind. He was about to protest but his wife spoke on his behalf "Peter is absolutely not going to an orphanage" </p><p>"Mrs Strak as I've made it clear before, Peter no longer has parents. He is officially considered as orphan and so..." </p><p>"We'll adopt Peter" </p><p>"We'll adopt Peter" </p><p>Tony and Pepper said in unison, both locking eyes that held nothing but love for Peter and firm decision to make him a part of their lives... a part of their family. Pepper smiled fondly at the sleeping boy "I want him Tony" </p><p>"Me too"</p><p>"Excuse me? You want to adopt Peter Parker" the woman raised an eyebrow at the couple "Are you sure?" </p><p>Tony slowly unclasped the delicate hand from his and got up holding his head high "Easiest decision of my life. We, Tony Stark and Pepper Stark will officially adopt Peter Parker. My lawyer will meet you in an hour and will shall then do all the legal formalities" </p><p>The woman eyed Tony for few seconds before giving a nod "As you wish Mr Stark. I'll wait outside"</p><p>Tony turned around to feel Pepper's arms wrapped around his neck. He felt wet trailing down his neck and rubbed her back "Why are you crying sweetheart?" </p><p>Pepper pulled back and kissed her husband "I'm so happy Tony. This is the best day of my life. I've become a mother" </p><p>Tony smiled affectionately "And I'm a father now. Wow.. Tony Stark, a Daddy" </p><p>"Pepper Stark, a Mommy" </p><p>A groan caught attention of the two adults. Tony and Pepper turned around to see Peter's eyes blinking open behind his mop of curls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with next chapter. </p><p>Sorry for mistakes </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mommy..." Peter slurred in his sleep, small face scrunching with discomfort. His eyeslids fluttered couple of times and he raised his hand to rub them but moaned when pain shot through his hand where the IV was attached "Mommy" he whimpered in his delirious state </p><p>Pepper was quickly at his side running a hand on his hair "I'm here baby" she felt the boy relax at her touch and suddenly she felt her heart grow infinitely wide, wanting the child infront of her to be safe and loved "Peter can you hear me sweetheart?" </p><p>Another whine tore from Peter's mouth, the child obliviously in pain. His fingers twitched, blindly reaching out to the gentle voice "Mommy" </p><p>Pepper grasped the hand, tears running down her face "Get some more sleep baby" her free hand went through the boy's hair, hoping it would lure him back to much needed rest. She smiled when Peter relaxed, his small body going limp again</p><p>Tony watched the interaction in awe. He walked up to his wife and kissed her head "It looks like you're a born mother" </p><p>Pepper smiled fondly "The credit goes to Peter. Fate has given me the best gift ever"</p><p>"Yes and we'll make sure Peter gets all the happiness he deserves" Tony gently ruffled Peter's hair "I'll go call the lawyer and get all the adoption papers ready" </p><p>FEW HOURS LATER </p><p>"Where are we going Mr...Sharp?" Peter asked from backseat, eyes trying to catch up with the outside view as the car drove away speedily. He was confused when he woke up at the hospital and Mr Garrett was no where to be seen. All he knew was this nice man and woman who were send by Santa claus were smiling at him and told him he was now going to live with them</p><p>Tony grinned at front. If someone else had pronounced his name incorrectly, he would have sued them but hearing "Sharp" from his son's mouth just felt adorable. He rolled his eyes when Pepper giggled from behind where she was sitting next to Peter "It's Mr Stark kiddo" </p><p>"Sorry" Peter immediately apologized </p><p>"It's okay. You wanna hear some good news?" </p><p>Peter stared so Tony continued "Your doctor said you're feeling much better so we thought we'd take you home" </p><p>Peter turned to face Pepper "My home?" </p><p>"No sweety. Our home..well your home. We are.. ah... baby we are your... new parents from now on" Pepper caressed Peter's cheeks "I'm your Mommy and he's your Daddy" </p><p>Peter stared blankly at Pepper as if he was trying to absorb this new information. He looked down for few seconds before facing Pepper again "Will you let me eat?" </p><p>Pepper's eyes watered and her clenched painfully at her son's words. She took the boy in her arms, mindful of his back and laid her cheek on top of his head "Yes baby. You can eat as much as you want"</p><p>Tony was already mentally making a list of things he was going to order for his son and that was going to be a long one. He will make sure Peter never complains about being hungry again "We are home" </p><p>Upon entering Peter was in awe and scared at the same time. He was so glad Pepper was holding his hand because he could have easily gotten lost in this huge place. </p><p>"Good evening Boss. Good evening Mrs Stark" </p><p>Peter startled and ducked behind Pepper. His small body almost completely disappearing behind her legs who smiled softly "Peter what is it honey?" </p><p>Tony also paused to look what scared the boy "What happened kiddo?" </p><p>Peter didn't reply and fisted his fingers on Pepper's long brown skirt</p><p>FRIDAY : Boss I think our guest is scared of me</p><p>Peter jumped again confusing Pepper</p><p>Tony briefly looked up and then understood the real reason behind Peter's behaviour "Oh...okay" he knelt down and tilted his head "Peter there's nothing to be scared of. The voice you heard is an AI" </p><p>Peter peeked a bit towards Tony "What is an AI? Why can't I see her?" </p><p>Tony laughed softly "That's because she is an computer. Her name is FRIDAY. I made her so she can be helpful to me. C'mon let me show you" he extended his hand and Peter slowly took it, placing his trust in the man. Tony was happy as he pulled the boy close "FRIDAY tell me what time it is" </p><p>FRIDAY  : It's eight hours to forty minutes and twenty seconds </p><p>"What is my name?" </p><p>FRIDAY  : Tony Stark </p><p>"And my wife's name?" </p><p>FRIDAY : Pepper Stark</p><p>Peter's wide eyes were still searching the location of the voice but gave up when he could only see white walls. He looked at Tony "Why did you name it FRIDAY? Did you make her on friday?" </p><p>Pepper giggled "No honey. We liked the name" </p><p>"FRIDAY I would like to introduce my son, Peter Tony Stark. From now on he will be living with us" </p><p>FRIDAY  : Welcome home Peter</p><p>"Can I talk to FRIDAY?" Peter asked in small voice and Tony brushed a thumb on his face "Yes baby. You can do anything you want here" </p><p>"Anything?" Peter asked as if to confirm Tony's words, as if to believe the man, as if to see this wasn't a dream</p><p>Pepper moved to sit beside Tony and smiled "Anything" </p><p>Peter blinked and slowly...very slowly a smile graced on his pale face "Thank you Mommy and Daddy"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so so so much for reading.</p><p>Sorry for mistakes </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony groaned stretching his aching limps. This was the second movie Peter had roped him and Pepper to watch with him. It was amazing as well as adoring how quickly the boy got settled in his new life with them. Every time Peter called him Daddy, his heart swelled with happiness while Pepper never left a chance when it came spoiling the boy with her love.</p><p>Currently the boy was on the floor with a pile of blankets and mountain of pillows surrounding him. There were snacks and few chocolate wrappers scattered on one side and now he was sipping juice from a cup "Mommy that's my favorite part!" he shouted, excitement dripping from his voice. Tony rolled his eyes and leaned to whisper to his wife "He says that every five minutes" </p><p>Pepper chuckled "That's because it's his favorite movie" </p><p>"It's a movie about a spy turning into a pigeon" </p><p>It was Pepper's turn to roll his eyes. Not ten minutes later she glanced down and smiled when she saw Peter had fallen asleep, body sprawled half on pillows and other half on the blankets, straw still in his partially open mouth. There was a small smile on his face, a baby smile and she knew her son was happy. She nudged Tony pointing at the sleeping boy and released a small sigh "He's perfect" </p><p>"He sure is" Tony replied with a smile of his own "I'm gonna take him to bed. Can I get a cup of coffee" </p><p>"Tony you already had three" </p><p>"Sshhh...don't talk. You'll wake Pete up" </p><p>"But Tony..." </p><p>Tony pulled the straw out and gently scooped the kid up, carrying him in bridal style. Few incoherent mumbles escaped from the boy but other than that he was fast asleep "One coffee" he whispered hurrying towards Peter's room before Pepper could stop him.</p><p>Slowly putting Peter down, Tony pulled the covers on the small form. Staring at his son's innocent face, the man leaned down and pressed a kiss on his temple as his fingers combed through his hair "Sweet dreams baby" </p><p>FEW DAYS LATER</p><p>Tony entered his home and smiled at the wonderful sound of a kid's joyful laughter which belonged to his five year old son Peter. There was a time he thought this day wasn't possible for him and it still feels like a dream. He walked further inside only to openly gape at the scene infront of him </p><p>Peter was covered in icecream and various other pieces of candy. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, giggling as he licked his fingers. The boy noticed there was chocolate sauce on his elbow and tried to lick it too, frowning when he couldn't reach it. Tony cleared his throat "May I dare to ask what's going on in here?"</p><p>"Daddy!" Peter waved at Tony, melted icecream flying through the air and on his clothes who snickered taking a taste from his suit "Hmm...not bad" </p><p>Pepper jumped at the voice, turned around to face her husband and smiled sheepishly. She too was covered with icecream in different places "It was Peter's idea to make icecream for you as a surprise"</p><p>Tony smiled warmly at his son. This was probably the first time Peter ever thought something for him "Aww..Thank you bubba" he kissed Peter's nose who giggled. Pepper picked a cloth to clean her son </p><p>Peter dangled his legs and reached out for Pepper "Mommy get me down" </p><p>"Let me clean you first Petey" Pepper stepped closer but Peter shook his head "No cleaning. I like my icecream" he plucked a small piece of candy from his shirt and stuffed it into his mouth </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes "Your mother is right. C'mon let's get you clean" he picked the boy off the counter and lowered him down "Wait here I'll..." </p><p>Peter grinned mischievously and ran off before Tony could touch him "Daddy catch me!" </p><p>Pepper laughed lightly seeing Tony's disbelieving look "What? Is your back hurting? Too old to catch your son?" </p><p>"Oh I'll show you what this old man can do" Tony ran after his son and caught him within seconds. Peter laughed hysterically when his father swiped him off the floor and his arms, not caring of the sticky mess "Caught you! And now it's shower time" Together they headed towards washroom. </p><p>Pepper smiled fondly as she cleaned the counter. Her family was finally complete.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Thank you so so soooo much for reading this story. On with next chapter.</p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"FRIDAY are you awake?" Peter played with the hem of his blanket, heavy eyes blinking lazily at the ceiling. The boy had woken up feeling miserable. His throat was hurting and body aching all over. He coughed into his blanket and pulled it over his head as he shivered violently </p>
<p>FRIDAY : I'm always awake Peter</p>
<p>"Why?" the boy mumbled </p>
<p>FRIDAY : I'm a computer. I'm suppose to be awake 24/7</p>
<p>Peter broke into another coughing fit and whined "I want Mommy" </p>
<p>FRIDAY  : Mrs Stark is not available. I'm calling your father</p>
<p>"Thank you FRI.. Aaachoo!" </p>
<p>Tony nearly panicked when FRIDAY told him Peter was not feeling well and was asking for him. He entered the room and found the small lump shaking and buried under the blankets. He hurriedly walked towards the bed and slowly pulled the blanket down so he could see his son's face</p>
<p>Glassy eyes peered up at him from behind sweaty bangs "Daddy... my throwat hurts" he turned to his side, legs kicking in irritation</p>
<p>"Oh bubba" Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, hand coming up to softly stroking his kid's hair back before placing it on his forehead. The heat easily rolled from the boy to his hand and he winced. Peter's face was flushed from the fever and his lips cracked. He was breathing deeply with his mouth, indicating his nose was stuffed "Not feeling so well huh buddy?" </p>
<p>"I want Mommy" Peter whined, his voice hoarse "I feel ichy" </p>
<p>Tony kissed his son's burning forehead "I know you do bubba but Mommy is gone to Aunt Petusha's house, remember she told you yesterday?" </p>
<p>Peter scrunched his face like he was thinking deeply. Before he could reply, another painful coughs erupted from him.  Tony immediately pulled out his cell to first call their family doctor and then dialed Pepper's number "Hey honey" </p>
<p>"Hi Tony. Sorry I forgot to call from the airport, I just reached her home"</p>
<p>"I didn't want to disturb you but.."</p>
<p>"What happened? Is Peter awake? Did he ask about me? Did he drink his milk? Don't give him chocolates today, he didn't sound good last night. Tony I..."</p>
<p> "Whoa sweetheart calm down. Actually Peter is having a fever and is asking for you" </p>
<p>"Fever? Oh my God Tony, I knew something was wrong. Im coming back right now" </p>
<p>"Are you sure because you just got there and it's six hours in flight" </p>
<p>"Nothing is important than my baby" Pepper said firmly "Can I talk to him?" </p>
<p>"Yeah wait a second" Tony shifted and held the cell near Peter's ears "Mommy is on the phone. You wanna say Hi"</p>
<p>"Mommy?" Peter spoke in scratchy voice and Pepper so badly wanted to hold her child "How are you feeling baby?" </p>
<p>"...throawt hurts...hand hurts...leg hurts... my head hurts..." Peter complained and then added "...my tummy also hurts.." </p>
<p>"Oh my poor boy. Mommy is coming sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as possible. Can you stay strong until then" </p>
<p>"O...Aaachooo!..kay" </p>
<p>"Bless you baby" </p>
<p>Tony pulled the cell back and wiped Peter's running nose "Don't worry honey. I've called our family doctor. He should be here soon" </p>
<p>"Take care of him. I'll see you soon" </p>
<p>THREE HOURS LATER</p>
<p>FRIDAY : Boss you asked me to alert you if Peter wakes up</p>
<p>Tony instantly placed the spoon on the counter and turned off the gas where he was boiling soup for his son. The doctor said it was a case of common cold and he was glad it was nothing serious "Is he awake?" </p>
<p>FRIDAY : Peter is on his way to kitchen</p>
<p>"What!?" Tony wiped his hands on the apron and was about to rush out when he saw Peter's small figure wrapped tightly in his blanket "Daddy" </p>
<p>"What are you doing out of bed bubba?" Tony knelt down next to his son picking up the blanket when it slipped off the boy's shouders. He could still feel the heat coming from Peter who stared at him with his feverish eyes "Do you want something baby?"</p>
<p>Peter shook his head </p>
<p>"How about some soup?"</p>
<p>Peter wiped his running nose with his sleeves and just moved forward straight into Tony's arms burying his warm forehead under his neck. The father picked his son along with the blanket and went towards the couch "There you go" he made Peter sit on his lap who's small fingers came crawling out of the blanket and bunched his shirt "You just wanted to be held kid?" </p>
<p>Peter snuggled closer letting out another cough and used Tony's shoulder as his pillow and closed his eyes</p>
<p>"Everything is going to be alright baby. Daddy is here" Tony cooed as he ran a hand on his son's trembling back.</p>
<p>Couple of hours later Pepper entered in with worried look. Dropping her purse on the table, she quickened her steps towards the hall "Tony..how's Pet.."</p>
<p>"Sshh" Tony held a finger on his lips "He's sleeping" he gestured towards the boy in his lap. Pepper sighed in relief moving to crouch down next to her son. She placed her hand on his forehead "He still feels warm " </p>
<p>Tony hummed, laying his head back </p>
<p>"What's with the long face honey?" </p>
<p>A cough broke from Tony's chest and he groaned "Pepper... I don't feel so good"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! A huge THANKS for reading this story. On with next chapter. </p>
<p>Enjoy  :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Pepper laid on their bed, wide awake, unable to sleep. Both adults staring at the ceiling equally worried for what was coming in the morning. Tony turned to his side, finger circling on Pepper's arm "Can't sleep?" </p>
<p>"Did we always have blue ceiling?" Pepper questioned, earning a chuckle from her husband. She rolled to her side and faced him "I'm nervous" </p>
<p>"Me too" </p>
<p>"Today is the big day for our baby" </p>
<p>"It sure is" Tony admitted with a smile </p>
<p>"I'm nervous Tony" Pepper repeated and felt the man grab her hand</p>
<p> "Everything will be fine" Tony assured, presumably trying to soothe his wife as well as himself "Peter is a smart kid. Our baby will be fine" </p>
<p>"It's his first day at school. I hope it goes well" </p>
<p>"It will"</p>
<p>MORNING </p>
<p>"Peter you're going to be late buddy" Tony called out from the hall where he was waiting for his son so he could take him to school. Few seconds later he heard footsteps and looked up to see Peter holding his mother's hand as they walked towards him. His eyes fell on the boy and he smiled affectionately "Looking very impressive young man" </p>
<p>Peter smiled shyly as he marched towards his father. He was wearing long sleeved light blue color Tshirt which matched perfectly with his dark blue denim. He had a small backpack on his shoulders and held a water bottle in one hand. The boy was definitely the most adorable kid in the world.</p>
<p>Pepper pushed back Peter's brown curls "Ready sweetheart" </p>
<p>"I think so" Peter replied with small hesitation and Tony looked at Pepper "Is something wrong?" </p>
<p>"He's just nervous"</p>
<p>Tony nodded "Why don't you wait in the car honey" he saw Pepper give a small nod understanding it was time for father- son talk. Tony sighed and knelt down to Peter's level "Okay talk to me" </p>
<p>Peter shrugged playing with the long strip of his bottle</p>
<p>"Bambino look at me" Tony spoke in low and gentle voice and Peter looked up "What's bothering my handsome son huh?" </p>
<p>Peter's lower lip quivered, his voice sounding smaller than him "I will be all alone in the school" </p>
<p>Tony caressed his son's cheek "I was scared too on my first day"</p>
<p>Peter stared at his father, wanting him to continue and so did Tony "Listen to me baby. It's gonna be okay. You know why?</p>
<p>"Why Daddy?"</p>
<p>Because you're the strongest boy I've ever known. Yes you'll be alone but you'll also meet new friends, you'll get to learn so many different things. I promise you'll have lots of fun and when you come back from school Mommy will make you your favorite cheese sandwich"</p>
<p>Peter perked up at that "I love cheese sandwich" </p>
<p>"I know you do sweetheart. Trust me. Today will be the best day in your life. So what do you say? Wanna head to school?" </p>
<p>Peter nodded "Yes!" </p>
<p>AT SCHOOL</p>
<p>Peter sat alone on the bench, swinging his legs and shyly sipping his juice. It was lunch break and he still hadn't made any friends. They all were big kids and he couldn't muster up the strength to talk to them. Peter was scared of them. </p>
<p>To make matters worse, a bully came out of nowhere and slapped the juice out of Peter's hand, making it spill all over his jeans before pointing and laughing at him and then running away. Peter felt the tears coming. Even though he tried to ward it off by blinking really fast, the tears still spilled out, rolling down his cheeks</p>
<p>"Hey don't cry" </p>
<p>Peter looked up. A chubby boy, little taller than him, stood smiling sweetly "The big kids are meanie. Don't be sad because of them. They don't have anything better to do" </p>
<p>Peter sniffed looking at the nice boy</p>
<p>"Here" said the boy taking out his yellow handkerchief "You can clean your jeans" </p>
<p>"Thank you" Peter took the cloth and rubbed the juice from his jeans </p>
<p>"My name is Ned. Ned Leeds" Ned sat down next to Peter "What is your name?" </p>
<p>Peter rubbed his nose and gave back the handkerchief "Peter. Peter Stark" </p>
<p>Ned extended his hand "So friends?" </p>
<p>Peter wiped the last of his tears, lips curling up to make a small smile "Friends? Really? You will be my friend?" </p>
<p>"Yes! From now on you are my best friend" </p>
<p>Peter stuck out his last finger "Pinky promise?" </p>
<p>Ned wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder and hooked his last finger around Peter's "Pinky promise" </p>
<p>AFTER SCHOOL </p>
<p>"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Peter came running towards Tony who had come to pick him up from school. The father smiled amd took the boy in his arms "Hey baby. How was your first day?" </p>
<p>"It was the best Daddy!" Peter's voice was loud and happy as he told Tony about his day "...and then you know what happened?" </p>
<p>Tony chuckled "I don't know kid. You tell me" </p>
<p>"A boy came to me...his name is Ned..umm..Ned Beeds and he is my best friend Daddy. My best best best friend!"</p>
<p>"Aww...I'm so happy you found a friend"</p>
<p>Peter latched onto Tony's neck and laid his head "You were right Daddy. This is the best day"</p>
<p>Tony smiled and hugged the small boy tightly. His son definitely deserved the best in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for reading guys. </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey can you wake me up at six"</p>
<p>Pepper applied a small amount of night cream to her face and massaged the skin in circles "Why so early?" </p>
<p>"I've this important meeting so I need to be at office by eight" Tony explained as he got ready for the night "To be honest I don't like early mee..." his eye caught the familiar mickey mouse pyjamas and turned to see Peter standing at the entrance of their bedroom "Peter.. why are you standing there buddy"</p>
<p>"I..Mommy... no ..ah.. Daddy.." </p>
<p>"Did you brush your teeth?" Pepper asked moving away from the dressing table mirror</p>
<p>"Umm..." Peter parted his lips to reply but then hung his head down to look at the floor, legs scuffling against the door "No"</p>
<p>Pepper noticed Peter was now twisting the hem of his Tshirt and shared a look with her husband "Is something wrong sweetheart?" </p>
<p>"There's a.. a... big.. ummm..." Peter looked up at Tony "Daddy could you.. " </p>
<p>Tony frowned in concern and walked up to his son "What is it bubba?" he had to lean in when Peter spoke in small voice "There is a big spider in washroom" </p>
<p>Pepper felt herself relaxed not realizing she was tensed at the first place. She knelt down next to Tony and smiled "No problem baby. Don't be scared. Your Daddy will take care of it" </p>
<p>Tony followed his son to his room. Peter's fingers were tightly wrapped around the doorknob to his washroom as he pointed at the sink "It is in there" he whispered as if afraid the spider will hear him and somehow retaliate in revenge. Tony hummed taking his slipper out to kill the culprit that dared to scared his kid but heard a shocked 'No' from the small boy "Daddy don't kill it! What if it has got lost and is searching for his Mommy" </p>
<p>Tony was genuinely surprised. This spider was scaring the hell out of the boy yet he didn't want him dead. His son definitely had kindest heart in the world "Okay kiddo. I won't kill it. Ah.. give me that book" he saw the boy run and hand him a book. He gently placed the book near the sink and saw the spider crawl on it. Quickly opening the window, Tony let the spider free "See, all clear" </p>
<p>"Daddy close the window!" Peter bounced, happy that his uninvited guest was finally gone. The boy wrapped his arms around his father's legs "Thank you Daddy! You're my hero!" </p>
<p>Tony chuckled picking up the small bundle of energy "I think you're the hero here Petey" </p>
<p>"Me?" </p>
<p>"Yes, you saved his life. So you're a hero too" Tony kissed on Peter's cheeks who giggled shyly "C'mon now. Go brush your teeth" </p>
<p>HALF HOUR LATER </p>
<p>"Jesus Tony..." Pepper stepped in Peter's room with disbelief look "He was suppose to be in bed sleeping half an hour ago" </p>
<p>Peter squealed, squirming as Tony tickled him mercilessly "He was not sleeping so I'm tiring him out" the man didn't look up, too busy enjoying with his kid</p>
<p>"You're winding him even more" Pepper placed her hands on her hips "He has school tomorrow" </p>
<p>"Mo..Mommy! Tell..." Peter was giggling even harder "...tell Daddy to...s..stop!" </p>
<p>"Not so soon mister" Tony dugged his fingers on Peter's sides earning another high pitched squeak from the boy. Pepper huffed out a breath "Tony...."</p>
<p>Peter rolled over still laughing, somehow managing to escape and ran out of the room. Tony cleared his throat as he dared to look at the woman of his life "Hi" </p>
<p>Pepper crossed her arms. She was about to lecture her husband when a faint sound of television came from outside "Good job honey. Now the kid is watching TV. I told you, he was just..."</p>
<p>"I'll go get him" Tony said before Pepper could finish, hurrying out of the room. He noticed Peter was not even paying attention to the TV, why would he when it's the news channel that's playing on the screen. The boy bounced on the couch making Tony wonder if he ever would stop "Alright kiddo. Time to go to bed" </p>
<p>"Daddy play with me!" Peter bounced some more and paused to look at his father with puppy eyes "Please! Please! Please! Daddy!"  </p>
<p>Tony could never say no to those eyes. Never. He leaned in to whisper "Okay maybe one game" </p>
<p>"Tony! Peter has school tomorrow!" </p>
<p>Tony jumped in fright "You heard the woman" not wanting to anger his wife more, he scooped the boy up ignoring his protests and carried him to his room where Pepper was waiting on the bed. Peter crawled towards her mother and kissed on her cheeks "Mommy read me a story?" </p>
<p>"Ofcourse sweetheart" </p>
<p>Tony raised his eyebrows and Pepper shrugged "It will definitely put him to sleep" she laid the boy down, covering him with a blanket and kissed his forehead "Goodnight my beautiful boy" </p>
<p>Peter fell asleep halfway through the story. Pepper tucked him properly and planted one more kiss. Tony smiled at the scene. Maybe the saying was right after all...</p>
<p>Mother's knows best!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Back with another chapter. Thanks for reading this story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy  :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper entered the quiet room and smiled softly at her son who was snuggled comfortably in his blankets. There was a small smile on Peter's face indicating he was having a pleasant dream. She went to open the curtains, letting the warm rays pour into the bedroom and then proceeding with sliding the window open. The woman chuckled when Peter groaned in his sleep and pulled the blanket over his head "Nooo...wakin..." the boy mumbled</p>
<p>Pepper slowly pulled the blanket and smiled, fingers combing through brown tousled locks "Good morning baby" </p>
<p>Peter turned on his stomach and bend in half, small bum raising in air as he tried to be invisible beneath his blanket "Pewtr is 'ot here" came a muffled reply </p>
<p>"Sweetheart you know today is Wednesday and we have booked an appointment with the dentist" Pepper gave a small pull at the blanket but Peter's grip only tightened "Mommy No! Don..wanna go" </p>
<p>Pepper's brows pinched in worry "Why not baby?" </p>
<p>Peter slowly peeked from his blanket bubble "I don't like that tooth puller lady" </p>
<p>Pepper pushed the blanket off her son and picked him up to get him settle in her lap "She's not going to pull your teeth,  just clean them so you don't get any cavities" </p>
<p>Small lips twitched and eyes layered with water "Will Daddy come be there?" </p>
<p>"Ofcourse baby. We both will be there with you" </p>
<p>Peter's fingers played with his mother's watch and he spoke quietly "But what if she pulls my teeth and I don't get a new one" </p>
<p>"Well you can always ask for a new one to tooth fairy" Tony walked inside with a grin and Peter jumped from Pepper's lap and ran towards his father "Daddy Daddy I don't want to go!" </p>
<p>Tony picked his son up who wrapped his arms tightly around his neck "Bubba you're a big and strong boy now. Also I promise nothing will happen to yout teeth" </p>
<p>"You will protect my teeth?" the boy questioned Tony rocked him side to side "I will, I promise" </p>
<p>Pepper sighed in relief "Seems like you got it under control" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy my stomach is paining!" Peter doubled over, hands tightly covering his small tummy. Pepper and Tony were about to get ready to go to the dentist when they heard the boy cry out </p>
<p>"Baby what's wrong?" </p>
<p>"It's paining over here Mommy" Peter pointed at his belly and looked at his mother with big hopeful eyes "I can't go to the tooth puller lady" </p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes as he wore his black coat. His son was lying and he knew why "No problem kid. We won't go" </p>
<p>"Yay!" Peter jumped and Pepper raised her eyebrows so the bed bend over again, hands covering his stomach</p>
<p>"Honey why don't you give Peter that stomach medicine of yours" Tony winked at his wife "You know the one that tastes like mushrooms" </p>
<p>"Ewww!" Peter made a face and kissed his mother "I'm okay Mommy. No yucky medicine"</p>
<p>"That's what I thought" Tony grinned "Now let's go to the dentist"</p>
<p>Petet hung his head down</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if we go tomorrow?" </p>
<p>"Nope" </p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>"Because the doctor gave us today's appointment" </p>
<p>"I don't like the tooth puller lady" </p>
<p>"We know kid ..we know" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony shut the door close and Pepper too got out of the car. He went to open the back door for Peter and saw the boy was.... yup! His son was feigning sleep and it was almost convincing but the twitching of his fingers gave away his act "Peter I know you're awake" </p>
<p>Peter pretended to sleep</p>
<p>"We are getting late honey" Pepper ran a hand on Peter's hair "Wake up" </p>
<p>"He's not sleeping" said Tony shaking Peter's leg "C'mon now kid, drop your act and let's go" </p>
<p>"I want to sleep" replied Peter with his closed eyes and Tony sighed "There will be no icecream for you if you wake up this second"</p>
<p>Peter pouted, opening his eyelids and sat straight "But I don't want to go Daddy" his small and scared voice broke Pepper's heart "It's gonna be okay sweetheart" </p>
<p>Tony sighed again and went to pick his son up who hid his face under the crook of his neck. He closed the car and walked into the clinic "Daddy is right here bubba. I won't let anyone hurt you" </p>
<p>Pepper could only hope everything turns out well at the dentist's office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So do you guys want to see what happened in dentist's office or should I leave it here and move on. Please leave a comment and do tell me  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! As requested by my sweeeet readers here's the next chapter where we see how Peter deals with being in dentist office. Hope you guys like it.</p><p>Sorry for mistakes </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A teary-eyed Peter sat on the small brown couch in between his father and mother who kept assuring him every few seconds. The boy leaned into her side when he saw Tony get up to talk to the lady behind the desk. Fear vibrated through his small form which didn't go unnoticed by his mother who pulled him into one arm hug "Baby it's gonna be okay" </p><p>Peter sniffed wrapping his arms around Pepper's hand "Mommy stay with me please" </p><p>"Right here sweetheart. Mommy is not going anywhere" </p><p>"Mr Stark please wait for five minutes. A patient is still inside" informed the lady and Tony nodded "No problem. Thank you" </p><p>Tony sat down next to Peter and smiled "You know buddy, after this we all will go for an icecream treat. How does that sound huh?" </p><p>Peter made a long face. For first time in life even icecream didn't sound tempting offer to him. He jumped when the door to the dentist room opened and saw a boy of his age walk out followed by the 'tooth puller lady'. Peter's eyes were fixed on the boy, searching if he still had all his teeths </p><p>"If you brush atleast two times a day, we won't have to do any more drilling Patrick" </p><p>Peter whimpered and shrieked loudly to his mother "Mommy she has a drill! She will pull all my teeth out!" </p><p>"No no.. honey. She will not do that to you. We are here just to clean your teeth" Pepper tried to comfort her son but lost battle when Peter started crying hysterically "I w..w..want to g.g.. go home" </p><p>Pepper sighed. This was going to be a long day. </p><p>"Mr Stark. You can go in now"</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>"Peter No! Stop biting the doctor!" Pepper scolded her son for second time. She and Tony had somehow managed to get Peter on the chair, bribing him with all the things they could think of. Peter saw the woman snap white gloves and he freaked out even more. Still he tried to be brave and didn't say a word. But then the gloved hand was in his mouth followed by terrifying words "Two of his teeth needs refilling and three needs to be pulled" </p><p>There was no way Peter was going to let the gloved lady take his teeths. They were his teeth, they belonged to him. The boy did what he had to do to protect his teeth and bit down hard on the gloved hand. Yay! Now she won't touch my teeth. Peter glared at the woman who was squirming in pain holding her fingers</p><p>"Peter this kind of behaviour will not be tolerated" Pepper scolded again in her mother tone and Peter knew she was very upset. He hung his head down and started crying again "You said she won't pull my teeth out!" Pepper instantly felt bad and looked at her husband for help who nodded "Let me try"</p><p>Tony picked the small boy and made him sit on his lap. He hated seeing tears in his son's eyes and almost thought of cancelling the appointment. But this had to be done or else the boy would surely have cavity problems in near future "Bambino please don't cry. Hey did I tell you about tooth Santa?" </p><p>Peter took a pause from his crying to look at his father with intriguing eyes "Tooth Santa? Who is he Daddy?" </p><p>Tony brushed off the tears from Peter's red puffy cheeks and smiled. The boy was a huge believer in Santa claus so he hoped the child would also buy this story too "Tooth Santa is Santa claus's brother. He makes sure all the children's teeth are clean and free of cavities. And for that they have send this good doctor to pull the dirty ones so Tooth Santa will give you new ones"</p><p>"What happens if they are not clean?" </p><p>"In that case Tooth Santa will complain to Santa claus and you won't get a gift on Christmas" Tony said in serious tone and sighed dramatically to make it sound real </p><p>Peter gasped "No gifts on Christmas?" </p><p>"I'm sorry baby but that's how it works" </p><p>"You promise Tooth Santa will give me new teeth?" Peter  whispered so the gloved lady wouldn't listen. Tony kissed on top of his head "I promise Bambino. Very soon you'll get your new and strong teeth"</p><p>Peter thought about it for few more seconds and gave a nod. He looked over at the doctor "I'm sorry. I will not bite you again. But please give my teeths to Tooth Santa" </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>Pepper cleared her voice and made a pleading face, silently asking her to go along with the fake story. The doctor smiled and nodding "Peter I promise to give your teeths to Tooth Santa"</p><p>Peter sniffed before laying back on the chair "Daddy hold my hand" </p><p>"Sure baby" Tony grasped the small hands in his large ones. He sighed looking at his wife who smiled fondly. This day was definitely going to be remembered for many many years to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!!! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for reading my lovely readers.</p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of the children's laughter echoed in the open park. A smile crept across Tony's face at the sight of his six year old and his best friend Ned chase a small puppy around the swings. He sat on couple of feet away on a yellow bench like a proud and protective father. It was Sunday morning and Pepper wanted to make cookies for Peter. It was her idea to take Peter to the park so she could surprise him later. </p>
<p>And ofcourse it was Peter's idea that they invite his best friend to join them</p>
<p>"Be careful Peter" Tony admonished as the boy almost tripped over his four legged playmate. He smiled when Ned helped his friend up and brushed the dust off his clothes. He shook his head when his warning went deaf to the kids and went back to reading his book</p>
<p>"Peter let's go to the swings!" Ned yelled in excitement and Peter waved his hand at the small puppy "Bye bye puppy! You go play with your friends" </p>
<p>The boys ran towards the last two empty swings but Peter stopped when he saw a big boy had taken his swing "I was going to swing first!" </p>
<p>The boy, Flash "I got here first" </p>
<p>Ned came and stood beside Peter "This is cheating. Give the swing back to Peter" </p>
<p>Flash scoffed, kicking off the ground and began swinging "Gotta be faster next time! Your friend looks slow as tortoise" he taunted with laugh</p>
<p>On seeing the sad look on Peter's face, Ned patted his back, quickly thinking of an idea "Hey we still have one swing left. Let's swing in turns. You go first" </p>
<p>Peter beamed and got on the swing. Pushing off from the ground with help from Ned, soon Peter was swinging as high as Flash. Seeing both boys enjoying and Peter swinging at his same level, Flash glared and jumped from his swing. He quickly went to Peter's swing and when it came down, he gave a hard push knocking the boy down and then ran away laughing</p>
<p>"Peter!" Ned screamed when he saw his friend fall down on the grass. He rushed to his side and saw Peter had started crying loudly while holding his knee "DADDY!!" </p>
<p>Tony was keeping close eye on Peter. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw a boy next to his son, jump down his swing and give a hard push to Peter "Hey!" </p>
<p>"It's okay...it's okay Peter... please don't cry.. oh my God what should I do? I need doctor please!" Ned's panicked voice reached Tony who ran towards them "Mr Stark! That meanie boy pushed Peter!" he complained </p>
<p>Tony knelt down and took Peter in his arms "Oh bubba it's okay. Daddy's here now" </p>
<p>Peter wailed even louder, tears streamed down his face "It hu..hurts Daddy" </p>
<p>"Where bambino?" </p>
<p>Peter slowly removed his death grip from his knee and Tony's breath hitched on seeing red and scraped skin "Okay.. umm.. it doesn't look that bad" </p>
<p>Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and cried harder "It'..It's burmmn..ing" </p>
<p>Tony rocked his son back and forth, heart breaking at each sobs that tore from the little boy "How about we head home huh? Daddy will clean your knee and put a Spiderman bandage" </p>
<p>"Noooo" </p>
<p>"Mommy has made your favourite chocolate cookies" Tony ran a hand on Peter's leg hoping it would provide some comfort </p>
<p>"Cookies?" Peter peeked from his hiding spot, face still wet from tears and Tony swallowed thickly "Yes baby. You and Ned can eat and watch your favorite movie.. Ice Age?" </p>
<p>Peter looked at Ned who showed a thumps up. He sniffed through his clogged nose and nodded "Home Daddy" </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Mr Stark" Ned said quietly his own eyes watering as he felt bad for his friend. Tony smiled at him "It's not your fault Ned. C'Mon now...it's time for cookies and movies" </p>
<p>AT HOME</p>
<p>Pepper opened the door with a smile "Hello my handsome boys. How was your day at park?" she chuckled when Peter and Ned ran pass her and started playing around yelling about cookies and movies. The woman looked at her husband and frowned "Tony what happened? It looks like you've been crying" </p>
<p>Tony bit his quivering lips and lunched himself on his wife for a hug "Peter got hurt"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Hope you guys like  it. Thank you so much for reading this fic.</p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thunder rolled overhead like a fury of gods. It tumbled down through the darkened clouds, bringing heavy rain along with it. Peter could hear the thunder and wind roaring outside, even though it was muffled by the thick walls. As long as he could hear that, sleep was going to remain out of his grasp. Shivering with fear, the boy then curled up under his fluffy blanket and clamped his hands over his ears "Go away! I don't like you" </p>
<p>Peter jumped when the door to his room opened. Tony walked in with Pepper, both sharing a worried look when they saw Peter's small shaking form under the blanket. The couple had come to check on their son since it was raining heavily</p>
<p>Tony went to switch on the lights while Pepper crossed the distance and sat down next to small shaking lump "Peter, sweetheart are you okay?" </p>
<p>There was a loud clap of thunder and Peter flinched, curling tighter upon himself "Canf s'eep" came a muffled reply and Pepper pulled the blanket just enough so she could see her son's face "Why you can't sleep baby?" </p>
<p>Tony stood beside Pepper looking fondly at the mop of curls sticking out the boy's hair. When he got no answer, he tried again "Talk to us champ. What's wrong?" </p>
<p>"S'..raining Daddy. The clouds are fighting" Peter looked fearfully at his window scooting closer to his mother "Mommy tell them to stop fighting" </p>
<p>Pepper smiled straightening few curls on the boy's head "Who told you that the clouds are fighting?" </p>
<p>"Ned" replied Peter immediately as if his friend's words were the God's words itself</p>
<p>Tony raised his eyebrows "Okaaay.. umm...did your friend say why the clouds are fighting?" </p>
<p>Peter shook his head. Another roar of thunder and tears pricked in his eyes "They are making me scared" </p>
<p>"There's nothing to be scared of honey" Pepper cooed in gentle voice but Peter shook even more. Tony thought for few seconds and crawled on the other side "How about we sleep with you tonight? That sound good bubba" </p>
<p>Peter nodded vigorously and the death hold on his blanket slackened. Soon the boy found himself sandwich between his parents. Pepper placed her hand on Peter's chest and could feel his heart still racing "What if I tell you the clouds are not fighting?"</p>
<p>Peter blinked, intriguing eyes met his mother's warm ones "Not fighting?" </p>
<p>Tony grinned because he knew it was time for another fake story which was going to help his son settle down for the night. He saw Pepper smile, hand rubbing soft circles on the boy's chest "The clouds are actually playing football" </p>
<p>Peter's eyes widened in disbelief "Football!?" </p>
<p>"Yes honey. Remember how Daddy watches a football game in TV and the players run to kick the ball" </p>
<p>Peter nodded, listening every word intently </p>
<p>"Same like that, the clouds are playing and when they score a goal, it rains. We should be happy for them baby" </p>
<p>It took a full minute for Peter to absorb the new information. A thunder roared outside and he smiled broadly "Is that a goal Mommy?" </p>
<p>"It sure is!" Pepper chimed happily and saw her son clap, praising the clouds "Do it again cloudy!" </p>
<p>Tony chuckled. He was glad Peter was not scared anymore. He and Pepper watched amusingly as the boy cheered and clapped whenever the thunder boomed outside. Peter even involved them in his appreciation team and made them cheer for the clouds. This went on for another half hour before the rain stopped and so did the thunder </p>
<p>Peter pouted "Why did they stop playing Daddy?" </p>
<p>Tony let out a big yawn "They must be tired bubba after playing so long" </p>
<p>"Are they taking icecream break?" </p>
<p>"Yes...icecream break" replied Tony, eyes blinking slowly</p>
<p> "Can we also have an icecream break?" </p>
<p>"Yea...ice..s' nice" eyes drooped close and soft snores echoed in the room as Tony fell asleep. Pepper whispered to her son "Let your Daddy sleep honey. We'll go eat some icecream" </p>
<p>Peter beamed happily and slowly got out of the blanket. The boy covered Tony with his blanket and kissed on his cheeks "Goodnight Daddy. Sweet dreams" </p>
<p>Peter then held Pepper's hand, closing the door behind. The mother was so relieved that her son didn't bother to ask where was the ball the clouds were playing with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!!! Back with next chapter. Thank tou so so sooo much for reading guys. </p><p>Sorry for mistakes </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock struck eleven at night when Peter sneaked out of his bed and slowly, very slowly turned the knob of the door. </p><p>The boy looked at his right....clear</p><p>He looked at his left....clear</p><p>Peter smiled and got out of his room making sure he made no noise. He tiptoed towards the kitchen and jumped couple of times to see if the jar of cookies was still above the fridge. His mouth watered when he spotted the jar. But it was too high. He needed a plan. Something that will help him get the jar down.</p><p>Looking around an idea struck Peter's small mind and he grabbed a dinning chair and dragged it near the fridge door. The boy climbed on the chair and raised his hand but he still couldn't reach it. He stretched out, now standing on his toes, Peter finally felt the coolness of porcelain jar. The boy gasped in happiness and pulled the jar with his fingers</p><p>Peter giggled and tossed off the lid that separated him from his prize. He smiled and sighed with happiness when the lovely aroma of cookies invaded his little nostrils. He looked down like he was holding some kind of treasure and inhaled a lung full delicious flavor "Mommy makes the bestest cookies" he chriped happily </p><p>Peter grabbed a cookie and his tongue flew out from his mouth and encircled itself around the chosen cookie. He could already taste the chocolate, the butter...the awesomeness "Yummmmy!"</p><p>Peter sat down on the chair and started munching on the cookies when suddenly the kitchen flooded with lights. The boy jumped, his eyes going wide as he gaped, mouth still full with half eaten cookie when he saw his father standing at the entrance "Peter Stark, may I ask what are you doing?" </p><p>Peter shook his head </p><p>"What are you eating?" </p><p>Peter hid the cookie that was in his right hand, behind his back, blinking owlishly at Tony </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and went to take the jar from his son's hands "Give that to me. Do you have any idea what will happen if your mother knew about this little stunt of yours?" </p><p>Peter again shook his head </p><p>"You'll be punished bambino. You know your mother doesn't appreciate too much sugar in your tummy" </p><p>Peter gobbled rest of the cookie in his mouth and grabbed Tony's arm "Daddy please don't tell Mommy!" </p><p>"Sshhh" Tony hushed the boy "Lower your voice bubba. You'll wake your mother" </p><p>Peter nodded "Daddy want cookie? It is very very very yummy" </p><p>Tony stared at Peter and then at the jar in his hand. He made a mistake of inhaling the cookies because next thing he knew, his fingers were already dipping inside and pulling a cookie out. The man took a big bite and hummed at flavor "This is so delicious. Maybe few bites won't hurt right" </p><p>Peter giggled, dangling his legs "Daddy and Peter are cookie robbers" </p><p>Tony sighed and sat down on the floor.  Peter jumped down from the chair and joined him "Yeah buddy. It does seem that way. But hey no telling Mommy okay. This will be our big secret. Here take one more"  </p><p>"Okay Daddy" Peter took the offered cookie with a big smile</p><p>"Remember not to leave any crumbs. Your mother will..." </p><p> </p><p>"Tony? What's going on there?" came a sleepy Pepper's distinct voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no" groaned Tony. Beside him Peter was still happily munching on his cookie while licking his fingers "Enjoy while you can baby. Our ship is about to drown"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for reading guys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm beeped early in the morning, one gray and overcast day, just loud enough to be heard by the two occupants of the bed. </p>
<p>"Good morning Sugar and Pepper" Tony greeted placing his hand on Pepper's waist who smiled turning to face him "Sugar and Pepper?"</p>
<p>"You're sweet as sugar and hot as Pepper, plus your name is also Pepper and I thought.." </p>
<p>"Honey" </p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"You're rambling in your sleep" </p>
<p>Tony slowly opened and gave a sloppy sleepy smile "Can you blame me? My wife's so beautiful" </p>
<p>Pepper leaned into to press a kiss "Does this beautiful wife's husband remember he has to take our son to a surprise picnic?" </p>
<p>"Yes! Ofcourse" Tony pushed the covers off him, excitement shinning in his eyes "Peter is going to be so happy" </p>
<p>Pepper nodded smiling "C'mon let's wake him together" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pepper slowly pushed the door open expecting her son to see bundled into the blanket, instead was met with an empty bed "Tony, Peter is not here" </p>
<p>"What?" Tony followed Pepper inside with a frown "Where is he?" </p>
<p>Pepper peeked inside the washroom "He's not in here too" </p>
<p>Tony briefly looked up "FRIDAY where is Peter?" </p>
<p>FRIDAY : Peter is in the library Boss</p>
<p>Tony and Pepper shared a confused look "What's he doing in library?" </p>
<p>FRIDAY  : I was requested by Peter not to tell you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony took a peek inside the library and a smile crept on his face. He motioned his wife to come close and pointed at their little boy "Just look at him honey. He looks so adorable" </p>
<p>There were colorful craft papers scattered on the floor along with color pencils and sketch pen. A small box of beads was left open near Peter who was laying on his stomach, busy beading each bead individually into a thread, humming a nursery rhyme. </p>
<p>"What's he doing?" asked Pepper and Tony shrugged. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a paper lying near Peter where the boy had scribbled something. Shiny tears glistened as she nudged on Tony's arm "Read the paper"</p>
<p>Tony titled his head and his own eyes shone with tears at the words </p>
<p>Deer SanTAcLoS</p>
<p>ThAnk YOU SanTAcLoS foR giVIn ME</p>
<p>BeSd DaDDy and MoMMmy</p>
<p>I LoVE tHEM so MUch</p>
<p>PeTER StaK</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"FRIDAY is Mommy and Daddy sleeping?" Peter asked, small eyes concentrating on the beads </p>
<p>FRIDAY : Yes Peter they are still sleeping </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony nodded, glad that he asked FRIDAY not to tell Peter that they were awake </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good. I want to give them a surprise. Do you think they will like my new bracelet? I made two! One for Daddy and one for Mommy" </p>
<p>FRIDAY  : I'm sure they will love it Peter </p>
<p>Peter smiled "Mommy and Daddy are the best so I made them a gift" </p>
<p>FRIDAY : It looks beautiful </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pepper's gave a watery laugh, placing hands over her heart  "My baby" </p>
<p>"Our baby" Tony let out a happy sigh and wrapped an arm around Pepper "God has given us the best gift" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter held the bracelet up smiling at the yellow, pink and green beads "I finished my gift!" </p>
<p>FRIDAY : Well done Peter</p>
<p>"Now I'll go surprise them!" Peter spoke excitedly and jumped up so fast that few colors rolled under the reading table "Wait I gotta first...ummm.." he ran across the table and pulled the last drawer with two hands</p>
<p>The boy picked a blue envelope and then went to take his letter. Neatly folding the letter Peter placed it inside the envelope and glued it's sides close "Tomorrow when I'll go to school,  I'll ask Daddy to post it to Santaclaus" </p>
<p>Peter kept the envelope in the bag and started cleaning the mess he made "FRIDAY are they still sleeping?" </p>
<p>FRIDAY : Yes Peter </p>
<p>Peter checked the whole place, satisfied it was neat and clean "It's time to surprise Daddy and Mommy!" he jumped with excitement</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to ruin Peter's surprise, Tony and Pepper did an about turn and ran back towards their bedroom. The couple jumped into the bed and pulled the covers above them. Not ten seconds later they heard their son's loud and excited shout</p>
<p>"Mommy Daddy SURPRISE!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Here's another fluffy chapter. Thank a million for reading this story</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony poured water on the rose plant and lowered the can down to grab a pair of scissors to cut off the dead leaves. He had come home early since two of his meetings were cancelled. Pepper was busy preparing dinner so he decided to spend some time gardening</p>
<p>The man was on the floor carefully trimming his plant when a small familiar pair of footsteps echoed in his garden area. Tony grinned, knowing Peter had woken up from his afternoon nap and was probably sneaking up on him. Not ten seconds later he felt expected weight of his son jump on him from behind and place his hands over his eyes</p>
<p>"Guess who?" Peter chimed happily </p>
<p>Tony smiled hearing the child's bubbling laughter "Mickey mouse?" </p>
<p>"No" </p>
<p>"Is it Donald Duck?" </p>
<p>Peter giggled some more "Noooo" </p>
<p>"Oh this is so tough!" exclaimed Tony feigning a dramatic sigh</p>
<p>"Guess whoooo!"</p>
<p>"Could it be Pepper?" </p>
<p>Peter went silent "Who's that?" </p>
<p>It was Tony's time to laugh. Peter always knew Pepper as Mommy so the boy might not be familiar with her real name </p>
<p>"Maybe it is...Peter?" </p>
<p>Peter removed his hands and bounched "Yes! I fooled you Daddy!" </p>
<p>"Yes yes you did fool me" Tony grabbed his son and tickled him on his ribs while the boy squirmed and laughed. He wriggled out of Tony's hold, small eyes dancing with mischief "Daddy play hide and seek!" </p>
<p>"Okay go hide. Daddy will find you" </p>
<p>"Count till ten..no no..umm..wait...eleven, twelve.." Peter went on and Tony waited patiently like a proud father hearing his son count more than ten  " .. nineteen, twenty, twenty one, twenty two! Count till twenty two" the boy raised his ten fingers as if to illustrate the numbers. Tony guessed maybe that's how far the kid has learned in school "Twenty two it is. Go!"</p>
<p>The little boy took off and Tony got up from the ground, brushing off the dust from his clothes. He counted till twenty two and announced "I'm coming!"</p>
<p>Searching for Peter, Tony walked inside the house and looked around in the hall. He squinted as if it would make it easier to find the boy. He looked under the couch, behind the curtains, checked all the rooms but couldn't find his son. At last the man reached into the kitchen where Pepper was cooking "Hey babe have you seen Peter?" </p>
<p>Pepper stirred the vegetables "It's not nice to cheat Tony" </p>
<p>Tony hummed looking around "So I'm guessing our son is not here and you just magically happen to know that we are playing hide and seek"</p>
<p>"Maybe" Pepper grinned pointing at the large cabinet with her eyes "I've no idea where is Peter" </p>
<p>Tony blew a kiss to his wife's and slowly crept towards the cabinet. He flung the door open with a wide smile "Got yo... Oh my God" </p>
<p>Pepper instantly dropped the spoon and went to see what shocked Tony and her own eyes widened "Oh my God" </p>
<p>Peter was nicely sitting on the bottom with his legs crossed. On his lap was a large jar of strawberry jelly, one hand held the bottle while other was dipped deeply inside. Peter's cheeks and mouth was covered with jelly and so were his clothes. Very sweetly the boy raised his hand, jelly dripping on the floor and asked innocently "Jelly?"</p>
<p>Tony and Pepper shared a look before bursting into laughter. They joined their son on the floor and Pepper licked his small hand. Tony dipped his finger into the jar and offered it to Peter who sucked like it was a lollipop, laughs and giggles echoing  around them. Looked like the Stark family was going to have desert before dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Hope you guys like this one.</p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy  :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're not going to get away from me" the villain roared followed by evil laugh</p>
<p>Peter gasped with both hands on his cheeks as the scene unfolds on the screen. The boy was so engrossed in the animated movie that he even forgot Pepper had given him a bowl of popcorn to munch on "Mommy what's going to happrn now? Will that bad man take the boy away from his family?" </p>
<p>Pepper wrapped an arm around her son and pulled him back to the cushions "Don't worry baby. The boy will be safe, you know why?" </p>
<p>Peter shook his head, small eyes eagerly waiting for answer </p>
<p>"The police will come and arrest the bad guy, this way the boy will always be with his family, safe and happy" </p>
<p>Peter turned to watch and just like his mother explained, the cops arrested the villain at the end of the movie "Mommy police are good people?" </p>
<p>"Yes honey. They always help everyone. If you've any trouble you can call the cops. And everyone should know their number incase of emergency" </p>
<p>"Me too?" </p>
<p>Pepper kissed on top of the boy's head "Ofcourse sweetheart. To call the cops you need to dial 911" </p>
<p>"911" </p>
<p>FEW DAYS LATER</p>
<p>"911 what's your emergency" </p>
<p>Peter held the phone between his shoulder and ears and flipped the page of his notebook "Umm... I need help Mr Police" </p>
<p>"What can I help you with?" </p>
<p>"With my Maths" </p>
<p>"Did you just say maths?" </p>
<p>"Uh huh. This is really tough one and Mommy says police is always ready to help" </p>
<p>A chuckle from other end </p>
<p>"Why are you laughing Mr police? This is serious problem" </p>
<p>"I'm sure it is kid. By the way how old are you?" </p>
<p>"I'm six"</p>
<p>"Okay and where are your parents?" </p>
<p>Peter hummed "Wait let me check.. can you hold the phone for a minute?" </p>
<p>"I can do that" the officer heard footsteps go and come back. He then again heard Peter's loud happy voice "Daddy is doing some office work and Mommy is making chocolate pie! My favorite!" </p>
<p>"Oh you like pie huh?" </p>
<p>"You're not helping me Mr police" </p>
<p>"Okay let me try. What you got kid?" </p>
<p>"Take aways" </p>
<p>"That's easy. Tell me the math problem" </p>
<p>"Umm...what is nine take away five?" </p>
<p>"How much do you think it should be?" </p>
<p>Peter made a face "Are you sure you're Mr Police?" </p>
<p>A laugh "Yes I am kid but my job is to arrest bad guys" </p>
<p>Peter's face lit up "I know a bad boy!" </p>
<p>"You do?" </p>
<p>"Yes! There is this boy in my class. His name is Flash and is a meanie" </p>
<p>"You want me to arrest a six year old from your class?" </p>
<p>"Uh huh" Peter spoke with confidence and then added "I don't like him" </p>
<p>"What's your name kid?" </p>
<p>"Peter Stark" </p>
<p>A pause</p>
<p>"Hello? Did you leave Mr Police?" </p>
<p>"Peter is your father's name Tony Stark?" </p>
<p>"Yes! How did you know?" </p>
<p>"Well..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peter whom are you talking to?" Tony asked walking inside Peter's room</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter showed the phone "It's Mr Police, Daddy. He is helping me with my maths problem" </p>
<p>"What!?" Tony quickened his pace and took the phone from Peter's hand "Hello. Is this..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes Sir, this from 911 emergency calls only. Officer Steve Rogers on line" </p>
<p>Tony gasped, mind flooding with tons of memories "Steve Rogers. Steve freaking Rogers?" </p>
<p>Steve chuckled "I'm guessing you now remember your school friend?" </p>
<p>"Ofcourse! Oh my God... how are you Steve" </p>
<p>"I'm great Tony. It's been like what.. fifteen years?" </p>
<p>Tony shook his head, smiling "Can't believe we live in same city yet never met in fifteen years" </p>
<p>"We should thank your son, Peter" </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Steve. I had no idea he was calling 911" </p>
<p>"It's alright. Your son is adorable" </p>
<p>Tony ran his fingers affectionately on Peter's hair "He's my world" </p>
<p>"I gotta go Tony. I'll talk to you later and we can meet up at a dinner or something?" </p>
<p>"Sure. That would be great" </p>
<p>"Okay then. By the way tell Peter the answer is four" </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"He'll understand" </p>
<p>Tony hung up and looked down at Peter "You young man... I don't even know where to start with" </p>
<p>"Did Mr Police say the answer?" </p>
<p>"Four" </p>
<p>Peter smiled broadly and wrote down on his book "Finally!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment   :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Thinking of wrapping up this story. There will be two or three chapters more. Thank you everyone for reading this fic.</p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy  :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the kitchen, Tony rummaged through the cabinet pulling out supplies to make soup. After pouring the boiled soup into a small bowl, his eyes fell on a packet of crackers and placed it on the tray. Pepper needs to eat too, thought the man picking up the tray. The sound of running footsteps made him give a small smile. Peter was back from school.</p>
<p>"Arrrrgh! Gimme all yer treasure!" the childlike exclamation came from the kitchen entrance and Tony turned to fake a gasp "Oh no! Pirates have come to steal my treasure!" </p>
<p>Peter was dressed like a pirate with patched eye and feathered hat. His curls were all over the place but that only made him adorably cute. Peter had taken part in stage play organized by the school and the boy was very excited about it. He placed the tray on the counter and went to pick his little boy but Peter pulled his plastic sword out and spoke dramatically "Stay away Daddy... no.. umm.. you bad bad gate"</p>
<p>Tony grinned "It's mate, kiddo"</p>
<p>Peter swirled his blade in the air "Where's my partner mate? I have to practice with her" </p>
<p>Tony released an exaggerated sigh. Peter's partner was Ned but in house it was Pepper who rehearsed with the kid "Mommy is still sick baby. Remember she's got cold?"  </p>
<p>Peter quickly abandoned his blade, removed his eye patch and ran to see his mother "Mommy!"</p>
<p>On entering the bedroom, Peter noticed his mother was curled up on the bed with face flushed and a cloth on her forehead. He slowly climbed on the bed, placed a soft kiss on Pepper's face and went to change the cloth </p>
<p>Pepper peeled her feverish eyes open and smiled "Hi Baby. You're back from school" </p>
<p>"Ssshh don't talk Mommy. You're sick. I'll take care of you" Peter wriggled extra water and placed the cloth back on his mother's forehead and ran a hand up and down on her arm "Are you feeling better now?" </p>
<p>Pepper nodded and coughed "I'm sorry I won't be able to practice with you honey" </p>
<p>"It's okay Mommy" said Peter and Pepper gave a weak smile "My sweetest baby" </p>
<p>"It's soup time!" announced Tony as he entered the room and saw Peter jump from the bed "Daddy you take of Mommy. I've to do something" </p>
<p>"Okay" Tony watched as Peter run out of the room and placed the tray on the table. He helped Pepper up and gave her the bowl "Wonder what's he up to?" </p>
<p>"I feel bad, I'm not there for him. His play is in three days and he needs lots of practice" Pepper spoke inbetwen her coughs and sneezes </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I'll practice with him. You focus on getting better" </p>
<p>AN HOUR LATER</p>
<p>Tony frowned when he noticed the house had gone awfully quiet. The place usually bounced with Peter's giggles, shouts and rampaging everything in the living room as he played with his toys. Infact the hall was neat and clean leaving him even more confused. The father walked towards his son's bedroom and slowly pushed the door open </p>
<p>Tony's eyes widened in awe and heart swelled with pride when he saw his six year old boy quietly doing his homework. All his toys were placed back in shelf and had changed into normal comfortable clothes even though his shirt was inside out. Tony guessed this was Peter's way to help his sick mother. A warm smile spread across his face and he walked in "Hey baby" </p>
<p>Peter looked up  "How is Mommy doing? Is she sick now?" </p>
<p>Tony kissed on top of his head "No bambino. Your mother will be fine. You're the best kid in the world" </p>
<p>Peter shrugged not knowing what he did to get praised by his father and continued with his homework. </p>
<p>ONE WEEK LATER</p>
<p>Tony was working on his computer when he received a call from Ned's mother "Good evening Mrs Leeds. I hope Peter is not giving you any trouble" </p>
<p>"Mr Stark!" </p>
<p>Tony's brows pinched in worry on hearing the woman's panic voice "What's going on Mrs Leeds. Is everything alright?" </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! You had send Peter to play with Ned but.. " </p>
<p>"But what?" </p>
<p>Mrs Leeds voice went heavy "The kids were playing in my garden and suddenly the two boys started screaming. I ran to check and.. and Peter was nowhere to be seen. I asked Ned and he said a big man came and took Peter away" </p>
<p>Tony's eyes widened "What!?" </p>
<p>"I think your son is kidnapped"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little angst before I end it? Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a million for reading. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He was a tall.... very tall...and very scary man. He came from that side..." Ned pointed at his right and then to his left  ".no that side.. I think...and... and.."</p>
<p>The police officer who had knelt down next to the scared boy gave a small encouraging smile "It's okay kid. Take your time. Think properly and then speak. What happened after the man came" </p>
<p>Tony and Pepper watched with heavy heart as Ned narrated Peter's kidnapping with tearful eyes. The couple were holding each other's hands providing comfort to each other. Pepper couldn't stop crying while Tony thought he was facing his worst nightmare. Someone not only took their baby but their life. Pepper sobbed into her husband's shoulder "I want Peter. Tony please bring my baby back" </p>
<p>"We'll get him back honey. I'll turn every stone in this world to find our boy" Tony didn't know whom he was comforting, his wife or himself </p>
<p>"It's a clear case of kidnapping. I've ordered for a sketch artist. The boy seems to remember the kidnapper's face clearly which will help us to find your son" informed the officer incharge </p>
<p>Tony nodded, not being able to keep his own tears from falling "Please find my son" </p>
<p>"We'll try our best. In case you get any ransom calls, inform us immediately" </p>
<p>Pepper cried harder and Tony nodded pulling her close. </p>
<p>AN HOUR LATER </p>
<p>"Mr and Mrs Stark, the sketch is ready. Do any of you recognize this guy?" the officer held the sketch infront of distressed parents</p>
<p>Tony's eyes widened on seeing the man's face "Son of a bitch! Garrett?" </p>
<p>"Oh...no..no..." Pepper murmured in shock before her eyes rolled at the back of her head and went limp in Tony's arms "Pepper!" </p>
<p>OTHER SIDE</p>
<p>"NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!" Peter screamed and struggled against George who held the boy to his waist as he walked inside a under construction building where Theresa was waiting for him "Bring the brat to me. I'll teach him how to keep his mouth shut" </p>
<p>"I want Daddy! Put me down! MOMMY!!" Peter cried hitting the man with his small hands "I wanna go home!" </p>
<p>George lowered Peter and roughly pushed him to his wife who grabbed the boy's chin and sneered </p>
<p>"Shut up! We didnt escape from prison just to let you go! If I hear another word from you, I'll bite all your fingers" Theresa held Peter's hand near her mouth "Should I do it!?" </p>
<p>Frightened by the threat, Peter shook his head vigorously. He didn't utter a word but tears kept dripping from his eyes. Theresa grinned and pulled the boy to a pillar and tied him with a rope "Now be a good boy and sit tight"</p>
<p>"Ple..Please Mrs... Mrs Garrett.. I wanna..." Peter hicupped, lower lips quivering as he pleaded "...I want Mommy"</p>
<p>Theresa slapped on Peter's leg "You belong with us!" </p>
<p>Peter shook his head, crying even more </p>
<p>"It's just a matter of one night. We leave early in the morning" said George grinning evily "After that no one will ever find us"</p>
<p>Peter squirmed and wailed as he spoke softly to himself "I want to go to Mommy.. I want Daddy.. I wanna go home"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reading. U guys are simply awesome.</p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy  :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"PETER!"</p>
<p>Pepper bolted upright with wide frantic eyes as she struggled to breathe from the nightmare that looked so real "Peter.. " she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and looked at her husband "Tony! They are hurting Peter! I saw it.. I.. my baby was crying.. he was asking for me.. for you.. Tony please do something!"</p>
<p>Tony nodded taking the distress woman in his arms "Ssshh.. calm down honey. Everyone is looking for our son"</p>
<p>"No no you don't understand. He was in pain. They are hurting him! It cannot be just a dream.. they are cruel people Tony.. they will hurt him" Pepper said inbetwen sobs and hiccups.</p>
<p>Pepper's sobbing broke Tony's heart. Hell, even he was close to freaking out. Every inch, every corner of the house reminded him of their small bundle of energy. Now without Peter, the house looked empty and dull. He couldn't stop himself from crying "I want my bambino back too"</p>
<p>"God knows if they have given him anything to eat. You know how he gets hungry every few hours" Pepper spoke in worried tone and Tony swallowed thickly unable to form any words</p>
<p>Both parents cried, inwardly praying to God to keep their son safe and bring him back as soon as possible.</p>
<p>OTHER SIDE</p>
<p>The cold breeze blew right through Peter's thin Tshirt and the boy bowed his head down to one side. His body shook with cold and face was covered with dry tears. He was very hungry and missed his mother's chocolate pie. He wanted to go home. George was no where to be seen while Theresa slept couple of feet far from him. The boy kept wriggling against the ropes and his heart jumped when suddenly his right hand slipped out</p>
<p>Peter slowly and carefully wriggled out of his bonds. He stood looking from right to left, wondering where should he go. The boy made a decision and ran to his right and at the same time his eyes fell on a phone next to Theresa's sleeping form. Very slowly and quietly, Peter walked towards the woman. He jumped in fright when Theresa shifted in her sleep. When he was sure the woman went back to sleep, he picked the cell and ran.</p>
<p>Peter climbed down the rough stairs as quietly as possible and reached near the entrance of the building. He stumbled across the small debris and fell straight face first onto them. The boy whimpered when the pebbles dugged into his face leaving a nasty bruise. He pushed himself up and looked at the empty roads. It was too dark and Peter felt very scared. Tears leaked from his eyes as he ran to find a place from where he could make a call</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George was shocked to see an empty place where Peter was supposed to be tied up. He quickly woke his wife up and yelled "Hey! Where's the boy?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Theresa opened her sleepy eyes and looked around "Oh my God..that brat!"</p>
<p>"I went to make arrangements and left you to keep an eye on him. How could you be so careless" George glared at his wife "C'mon now, get up! He shouldn't have gone far"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter found a old garage and hid behind a big dumpster. With shaky hands he dialed 911</p>
<p>"Hello 911 what's your emergency?"</p>
<p>"Mr Police! You've to help me! I'm in big big trouble!" Peter whispered into the phone</p>
<p>Steve frowned at the familiar voice "Peter is that you?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Mr police please call Daddy!"</p>
<p>"Peter this is not funny kid. You know this number is only for emergencies, someone who actually needs help"</p>
<p>"But I actually need your help! I don't know Daddy's number and.."</p>
<p>"Does your Daddy know you're calling 911"</p>
<p>"No but you gotta help me Mr police. Mr Garrett wants to take me away from Mommy and Daddy... I don't want to go! They are bad people... Mr police yo..."</p>
<p>"Wait hold on a second. Whom did you say wants to take you away?"</p>
<p>"Mr Garrett!"</p>
<p>"Where are you Peter?"</p>
<p>Peter looked around in the darkness and his lower lip quivered "I.. I don't know"</p>
<p>Steve cursed inwardly "Umm.. okay wait.. Peter can you hear me?"</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"I want you to hold on a second okay. Don't hang up"</p>
<p>"I won't"</p>
<p>Steve pressed another button and dialed Tony's number "Tony where is Peter?" he asked getting straight to the point</p>
<p>"Steve?"</p>
<p>"Answer me quickly. Where is your son?"</p>
<p>"Peter.. " Tony's voice cracked "Steve my son is kidnapped"</p>
<p>"What? That means the kid was telling the truth"</p>
<p>Tony frowned "What?"</p>
<p>"Peter is on line with me"</p>
<p>Tony's eyes widened "Peter... what are you saying?"</p>
<p>"I'll call you back"</p>
<p>"No no wait!"</p>
<p>Steve didn't reply and cut off the connection and yelled at his co-officer "Trace this call immediately! he then spoke into the phone "Peter you there kid?"</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"Tell me are you alone?"</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>"A little... I'm hungry"</p>
<p>"Can you see any signs.. can you read them to me so I come and get you?"</p>
<p>Peter looked around and spotted the garage's name "There is a big name on a board but I don't know how to read"</p>
<p>"That's okay kiddo.. umm..."</p>
<p>"Are you coming Mr police?"</p>
<p>"Yes Peter. I'm coming"</p>
<p>"Can you bring Mommy and Daddy?"</p>
<p>"I'll bring them too. Hey kid.. can you read alphabets like A B C D.."</p>
<p>"Yes"</p>
<p>"Good. Can you take a look at the board and spell it out for me one by one"</p>
<p>"Think so.. " Peter looked above squinting "Ah.. P...I...S...no..N... T.. O...G...A...P....A...G..E"</p>
<p>Steve wrote down the spelling "Pinto garage. Very good kid. You'd great"</p>
<p>"Are you coming?"</p>
<p>"Yes I am"</p>
<p>"I'm scared... it's too dark"</p>
<p>"Police is on it's way. They will be there in few minutes"</p>
<p>"I want Mommy" Peter's voice grew small and it broke Steve's heart "I'll take you to your Mommy. I promise"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I found him!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter's eyes widened with fear and phone slipped from his hand</p>
<p>"Peter?"</p>
<p>Silence</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one will probably be the last one. Stay tuned and please leave a comment   :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!!! Here's the last chapter to this story. I'm feeling so emotional right now ( no idea why!) This was originally planned for 4 to 5 chapters but here we are on 22nd chapter! This was so much fun to write. Kid Peter is the cutest. </p>
<p>A heartfelt THANK YOU to all my readers who read this story and left sweet comments and kudos. Gonna miss writing this fic.</p>
<p>You guys are really AWESOME!! </p>
<p>On with next and last chapter! </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony couldn't hold back his smile as he ran towards Peter's bedroom where Pepper was folding the boy's clothes with teary eyes "Pepper they found Peter!"</p>
<p>Pepper turned to face her husband, praying she hadn't heard it wrong "What?" </p>
<p>"Steve called... Peter was on the line with him" </p>
<p>"Oh my God... what did he say? Where is he? Is my baby alright? Tony tell me everything. Where is my son?" </p>
<p>Tony gave a watery chuckle "At first Steve cut off my call but then he called again and said Peter is at some old pinto garage </p>
<p>"How did he reach there? What about the Garretts?" </p>
<p>"I don't have much information but the cops are on their way" </p>
<p>Pepper clutched Peter's small shirt to her chest "My baby. I want to go too Tony. I can't stay here and wait" </p>
<p>"Ofcourse. Let's go get our son back" </p>
<p>OTHER SIDE</p>
<p>George and Theresa took threatening steps towards the small boy who was shaking like a leaf in storm "You'll never be able to run away from us" sneered the man </p>
<p>Peter shook his head and hicupped "I do...do...don't want to..go with..yo..you" </p>
<p>In one quick movement Theresa grabbed Peter's arm and throttled him "Too bad you don't get to make a choice" she tightened her fingers making sure the boy got her message </p>
<p>Peter screamed struggling to get out of firm grip "Mommy!" </p>
<p>"No one is coming for you" spat the woman</p>
<p>George saw the phone on the ground and his eyes widened "You didn't tell me he had your cell" </p>
<p>"Huh?" Theresa frowned looking at her phone. Anger bubbled in her chest and she gace a backhand to the boy "Whom did you call?" </p>
<p>Peter wailed loudly </p>
<p>"Stop wasting time. We need to get out of here. Get him!" said George and was about to leave when loud sirens were heard, soon followed by two cop cars "Shit!" he growled at Peter and was about to attack him when one of the cop yelled "Stop! Step away from the boy. I said step away from the boy now!" </p>
<p>Theresa cursed and roughly released her grip from Peter's arm. Within seconds the couple were arrested and pushed inside the car. </p>
<p>Peter stood still trembling and scared</p>
<p>"Hey buddy" Steve approached with a smile and Peter took a step back in fear. The man knelt down on his knees amd raised his hands "I'm not the bad guy Peter.  See I'm a police" he showed his badge "You called me remember?" </p>
<p>Peter blinked rapidly </p>
<p>"I even helped you with your maths homework. Nine take away five" </p>
<p>Peter gasped "It was you!" </p>
<p>Steve nodded with a broad smile "It's okay now kiddo. You're safe. We've arrested the bad guys. Your Mom and Dad are also coming" </p>
<p>Small eyes brightened with hope "Mommy and Daddy are coming?" </p>
<p>"Yes. Infact... " Steve looked around and spotted a car stopping couple of feet away "..."they are here!"</p>
<p>Peter looked at the direction where the his father's familiar car was parked and screamed "DADDY!" </p>
<p>Pepper jumped out of the car even before Tony had shut off the engine "Peter!" she shouted with joy and ran towards her son "My baby!" </p>
<p>Peter met his mother half way "MOMMY!" </p>
<p>Pepper took the boy in her arms and hugged him tightly "Oh my baby.. my sweetheart... Peter" she pulled back and showered the boy with lots of kisses all the while running her hand on his tiny frame as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming "I missed you so much baby. I was so worried about you" </p>
<p>Peter wrapped his arms around Pepper's neck and buried his face sobbing loudly "Mommy.. I wa..s' ..scared" </p>
<p>"I know sweetheart but it's alright now. I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" </p>
<p>Peter felt a large calloused hand on his back followed by his father's voice "Hey bambino" </p>
<p>The boy broke the hug and jumped into his Tony's arms "Daddy!" </p>
<p>Tony hugged his son, tears rolling down his face "My son" he stroked the boy's back and then ran a hand on his hair "Are you okay baby?" </p>
<p>Peter nodded pulling back "I don't want to go with them. I want to stay with you and Mommy" </p>
<p>Tony brushed off the tears on Peter's face "You're not going anywhere kiddo. Peter will always stay with Mommy and Daddy" </p>
<p>Peter laid his head on Tony's shoulder, eyes drooping close due to exhaustion "Promise?" he murmured softly before falling asleep </p>
<p>Pepper placed her hand on Tony's where he held the boy and they replied together "Promise" </p>
<p>Steve wiped his eyes, happy to see the reunion. He walked towards the couple "Your son is very brave boy. Due to his smartness, we were able to find him quickly" </p>
<p>"Thank you Steve" said Tony </p>
<p>"Welcome. You guys can take Peter back home. I'll call you later for other legal formalities" Steve ruffled Peter's hair who snuggled closer into Tony's neck "God bless you kid" </p>
<p>FEW DAYS LATER </p>
<p>"What are you doing Peter?" Tony asked upon entering the boy's room "It's Christmas time. Don't you want to decorate the tree?" </p>
<p>Peter hid the paper and pencil behind his back "Daddy go! I'm writing a letter to Santa claus" </p>
<p>"Oh really? What do you want from Santa claus this time?" Tony asked with amused smile. Peter was going to give the letter to him for posting and he would be keeping it safely inside his cupboard with the other two Peter's letters to Santaclaus. They were going to stay with him forever. </p>
<p>"It's a secret letter! I'm not suppose to say" </p>
<p>Tony chuckled "Okaaaay. But hurry up okay, Mommy is waiting for you" </p>
<p>Peter nodded and went back to writing when he was sure his father had left</p>
<p>DeaR SantaclOs</p>
<p>ThiWS tiMe fOR CHrisMas I wan yoU to GIve aLL my CaNDI and gIFs to MoMMY and DADDy. ThEY aRE BEsT.</p>
<p>I wanT oNE moRe WIsh.</p>
<p>I wan TO stAY wit ThEM foEVR. </p>
<p>BYE ByE SanTaclOs</p>
<p>MERy CHrisMas</p>
<p>PetER Pa...</p>
<p>Peter erased 'Pa' and brushed off the eraser crumbs and wrote </p>
<p>PetER STarK. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END :-)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment one last time  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>